Energon Pop
by Stitchar
Summary: Prowl is interested in what Bumblebee had. Bumblebee gave him some, only to regret it. Extreme randomness.


**Energon Pop**

AN: Bumblebee starts to regret giving Prowl some of the treat... It's Animated. Prowl is OOC it's Expected when you're on sugar high

Extremely randomness. Approach the story with Caution!

Enjoy

* * *

Prowl looked at the bag of what Bumblebee was holding he had gotten from Cybertron that was sent by the Jettwins. The small item that Bumblebee held was small and round but it still had its Energon color as it glowed dark pink. He stared at it with fascination as Bumblebee plopped the small Energon into his mouth, and chewed with it with much delicacy.

Prowl's instinct to learn more knowledge flare through his system as he sneaked up to Bumblebee, trying to process through what this had caused to have the yellow prankster to be so silent by this mere bag.

Bumblebee yelped, when he saw Prowl so close to him, nearly dropping his treat as he looked at the ninja with bewilderment. Prowl still had the curious face on as he pointed at the bag with high keen interest.

"What is that?"

Bumblebee looked down to see the bag he was holding and realized what Prowl meant,

"Oh," he replied, "This is Energon Pop. A new treat created in Cybertron not too long ago and Jettwins told me they're actually really sweet and somewhat addicting." As stated, he took out another piece and plopped it into his mouth and made a happy face as he tasted the sweet Energon through his system.

_Now_ Prowl was more curious than ever. A new Energon treat? Come to think of it, he never tried one before.

"May I have a piece?" Bumblebee looked up in amazement, he never though of Prowl asking to try something, especially when it comes with sweet! Well, this could be a good interesting experience for both him and Prowl. And besides what else would go wrong?

Bumblebee handed out a bag to the black ninja as a gesture for him to take. Prowl seemed hesitant, but he reluctantly took one into his servo and plopping it into his mouth, he waited for the effect.

A burst of sweetness suddenly came through the sensors and Prowl was nearly amazed of how much effective this is. It tasted too sweet, but in the same, it was good.

And he wanted more.

"Another please?" Prowl asked and Bumblebee looked at him with a surprise but held his face as he made a gesture for him to help himself. Prowl eagerly sat next to Bumblebee as he reached for more Energon Pop and plopped more into his mouth.

Bumblebee meanwhile was having a little moment, who knew that Prowl would get so eager on small things like little treats. Oh he's _so_ going to store this into his memory banks.

Bumblebee suddenly felt his bag getting a little light and saw that Prowl had somehow managed to eat half of what was in there and saw that Prowl was shaking.

"...uh, Prowl?" Bumblebee asked, "Are you okay?"

It was few moments until Prowl exploded.

"RAINING UNICORNS!" He suddenly screeched as he hopped off the couch and started to run around, "AND DAISIES ALL AROUND!" Bumblebee mouth went a gap, seeing such calm and cool Prowl becoming random and hyper. This is getting scary for him and yet at the same time, somehow funny.

"Um Prowl." Bumblebee called out softly, "This isn't you."

"DID I HEAR A TRUCK ROLLIN'?" Prowl screamed now running in circles, "THE PIGGY GOES WHEEEE!"

"Oh Primus." Bumblebee cowered, "What have I done?"

"What in the Cybertron is goin' on?" Ratchet growled as he stomped into the Rec Room, "I need my stasis-nap and I hear your blabberin' Bumblebee so ya better stop and be quiet whatever you are doin'!"

"That wasn't me Ratchet!" Bumblebee called out quickly, "It was Prowl!"

"Prowl...?" Ratchet looked confused and when he saw Prowl, his face went confusion to fear, "What did you do to him?"

Bumblebee decided not to answer, so instead, showed Ratchet the Energon Pop from before and Ratchet started to panic.

"Ya gave him _how much_?"

"Nearly the half of what was in here-why?" Ratchet cursed as he started to run into the other hallway, only to come back with ropes.

"'Cause this is what happens to every Cyber-ninja when they're in Pop-high." Ratchet grumbled as he saw Prowl swinging back and forth on the magnet rail, "Now quick hold the other end of the rope and wait until I said so."

"Wait how do you know he's on Pop-high?" Bumblebee asked, then paused to thought for a while and asked again, "...what's a Pop-high?"

"In human's terms they call this behavior a 'Sugar-high'. Pop-high is the same thing but cause only when it happens to Energon Treats or Pops."

"...Thats basically the same thing."

"I know and let's get that ninja!" Ratchet growled as he dashed swinging the roped around like a lasso along with Bumblebee chasing behind him. Prowl somehow heard them, because he already hopped off the magnet swing was skipping toward to the other rooms.

At the same time, Bulkhead came into the room and saw the riot going on, "Hey Doc-bot, buddy-what're y'all doin'?"

"We're chasing a high-crazed ninja Bulkhead!" Bumblebee called back, "Come and help us!"

"Uh...okay?" Bulkhead replied as he followed the running Doctor and Scout to find the Ninja.

-.-

Optimus wasn't so sure if this is a nightmare. One minute he was working on his paper work, then second he was bowled by the black ninja that had blasted through the door.

"PrimePrimePrimePrime..." Prowl chittered like a youngling as he rolled all over the floor with Optimus, dazed of what just happened, "What happened to you?"

"I would ask you the same Prowl..." Optimus trailed off seeing Prowl lagging on the floor lazily, "uh...you okay?"

"Never Better Boss-bot!" Prowl screamed somewhat loudly, "Did you know overworking your paper works not gonna help you relax?"

Optimus felt the urge to roll his optics, "Yes I am aware-wait." Prowl just called him Boss-bot-which means that something bad had happened to Prowl to act this way.

"Prowl." Optimus sternly called the name, "What did you do?"

"Hmmmmmm?" Prowl answered as he pondered a bit, "Well I found this Energon Treat that Bumblebee gotten from the twins and I was so interested into so much that I asked for him if I can have one and he said yeah and I took a bite and oh-my Primus! It was great! The sweetness went Bam! and I went Whoa! This is so awesome so I asked Bumblebee if I can have some more and so he gave me more and I ate more and I went shaky and excited like I haven't felt before and I exploded like saying some random stuff and I had to run away because Ratchet and Bumblebee are chasing me and I found your room and I got so curious and saw you and I can't help it but pounce on you and you should've seen your face cause it's so funny! Haha and here I am rolling on your floor because it's fun to make you feeling annoyed."

Optimus had hard time to hear all of this at once-Prowl talked so fast when he explained this but he does get the few words like 'Energon Treat', 'Bumblebee' and 'Ratchet'. So he guessed that whatever had happened to Prowl, both Ratchet and Bumblebee would take care of things.

Optimus sighed. Ninjas, what's up with their Pop-high on Energon Treats?

-Meanwhile-

"Jetfire! Quick-secure the ropes!" Red Alert screamed as she pulled the ropes to secure a Cyber-ninja, "Sentinel! How many times do I have to tell you about giving sweets to Jazz!"

"Uh...oops?" Sentinel asked as he passed another rope to Rodimus, who in turn swung the rope to around Jazz's leg to keep him from running away.

"Ninjas," Red Alert sighed in exasperation, "Them and their Pop-high condition! Frag you Yoketron and your rules!"


End file.
